The present invention relates to a knife structure, and more particularly to a knife with lighting fixture for use in a dark place and easily replacement of cell and bulb thereof.
Knife is a common and widely used tool and has variously designed structures, such as a kinfe with its blade foldable or retractable into a handle thereof. Some knives are provided with lighting fixture. An example of such knofe with lighting fixture is disclosed by Taiwan Utility Patent Application No. 77210307 entitled "A spring-loaded toy knife with lighting fixture". The knife disclosed by the Taiwan Patent Application No. 77210307 mainly consists of a rotatable knife body, a knife handle including two cases and pivotally connected with the knife body, a sting member disposed between the knife body and the knife handle at the pivotal connection thereof to enable the rotation of the knife body relative to the knife handle, a conductive leaf spring which may be moved along with the rotation and springing out of the knife body, and a lighting fixture provided at a front portion of the knife handle at an adequate point within the travel of the conductive leaf spring. The knife body has a small hole and a pivot hole for the knife body to be pivotally connected to a rod provided at an inner front of the knife handle. One of the cases of the knife handle is provided with an elongated slot to confine a push member therein but allows the same to freely move back and forth in the slot. The push member connects a driven member provided at an inner side of the case and the driven member has a brake rod. The brake rod may be driven by the push member to engage with a recess provided at one lateral side of the knife body at a lower rear end thereof and thereby causes the knife body to spring out of and rotate relative to the knife handle with the conductive leaf spring having one end fixed to an inner end surface of the knife handle and another free end simultaneously contacting with the lighting fixture.
The knife with lighting fixture disclosed by the Taiwan patent application No. 77210307 has very complicate structure and is difficult to assemble. The long battery increases the volume and weight of the cases. In addition, the bulb thereof is completely locked into the cases and is therefore, very difficult to replace it in the event it is burned out. This is of course a big shortcoming in the structure of the disclosed knife.